Curse or Blessing?
by Marauder Heir
Summary: He felt a tingle run through his body and froze. This could not be happening. MPreg, future DMHP.


The group surrounding Harry erupted into laughter while he shifted a little to the right, avoiding contact with Hermione. He had evaded physical contact with everybody for the past three months; since the final battle with Voldemort. Only Poppy and himself knew what the problem was. With his final breath, the Dark Lord cast a curse on the boy-who-lived, making it so that anybody who came in contact with him -from either skin to skin or through clothes- would make him become pregnant. The only way he could pull the no contact thing off was with a spell that made it so that nobody could come within five inches of his person.

It was rather trying though. He could no longer accept hugs, or pats on the back. He missed the human contact. It was slowly driving him mad. Sighing, he got up from the table and headed for the bathroom, the only one that he used. It was abandoned, though not Moaning Myrtles. It was one of the only places he could take the spell of for a few minutes, as it was slightly draining to have it on all the time. He finished using the loo and washed his hands. He was lost in thought, and didn't notice that somebody else was in the bathroom. He went to the door, and before he could cast the spell, somebody had bumped into him. He felt a tingle run though his body, before centering in his abdomen, signaling that the curse had activated. Harry froze, not wanting to believe it. It had taken all but a second. Then, he heard the person speak, "Watch where you're going, Potter."

'_Oh Merlin, please no. For the love of all that is holy, please, no._' He thought turning his head slightly, catching sight of silvery blonde hair. He stared for a second before he bolted, running like his life depended on it to the Hospital Wing. When he got he in, he shouted, "Poppy!"

The hospital matron came out of her office, "Harry? What's the matter?"

He started to talk, rather quickly, "Bathroom…took the spell off… bumped into me… Oh, Hera, the curse."

Poppy looked slightly confused, "Explain it to me, slower."

Harry nodded as she lead him to her office and poured him a cup of kava, ordering him to drink.

He complied, still in a slight daze. After the first sip, he sighed and relaxed a bit. "Now then, tell explain."

"I was in the bathroom on the fourth floor and I took the spell off, like I normally do," the nurse nodded, "I didn't think that anybody would be coming in, because nobody goes into that one, so I thought I was safe. But as I was leaving, before I could recast the spell, somebody bumped into me. The curse activated. I could feel it."

He was starting to tear up. Poppy sighed and pulled him into a comforting hug. Harry tucked his slight body into her embrace, relishing in the contact. He missed it, being hugged. She rubbed his back soothingly, "Who was it?"

Harry sniffled, "Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, you poor dear. You don't get any breaks, do you?"

They sat there for a little while longer before Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Poppy. I don't know what I would do without you."

Poppy smiled at him, "Not at all, Harry dear. Now then, let me run some tests to see how you're fairing. I want to see exactly what this did."

He nodded and they went back out to the main area. After hopping up on 'his' bed, he took off his shirt and allowed the witch to run some scans with her wand. After what seemed to be an eternity, she finished and sighed. "Well, it seems that the curse did more than make you pregnant. It gave you the ability to bear children. There also appears to be signs that you will be able to give birth naturally, rather then having to depend on an incision to get the baby out. I don't know, as of yet, how that is going to happen."

Harry just nodded, numbly. Though he did thank his lucky stars that it was his last year of school and that it was almost over. Only one more month until he would graduate and leave, hoping never to be found. He had already found a place to live, in Ireland. He had asked some of his allies, the non-human ones, to build him a house and ward it for him.

Poppy prodded him, "I think you should head to class now. I'll write you a pass, so don't worry." He just nodded again and put his shirt back on.

He took the note and went to his class, which was Care of Magical Creatures. He had a feeling that Hagrid wouldn't really care that he was late. When he got there, Hermione gave him a look, but he just shook his head. Hagrid just nodded to him and continued on with explaining what they would be studying that would be on NEWTs. He was explaining that it was drawn to mostly females, like a unicorn, but liked males also. They were very protective of those that had children or were expecting.

Currently, they only had two of the creatures, which looked like fluffy kittens when not incited, and were trying to get out of the enclosure. One had two tails, indicating that it was an adolescent, with bright green eyes and vibrant red and gold fur, reminiscent to that of a phoenix. The other one had four tales, that of an adult, with penetrating violet eyes and pale lavender fur. They were both mewling pitifully, trying to get out. The girls of the class cooed at them while the boys tried not to look interested. Harry was more worried about what would happen if Hagrid let them out, like he was doing now. The green eyed teen groaned at the two kitten like things bounded through the crowd towards him.

Sighing, he tried to ignore everyone who was staring at him as the creatures jumped on him, chirping and cooing at him. He just sat down on the ground and let them curl up on his lap. Hermione sat next to him, not in the last perturbed at the fact that something that most deemed not truly possible happened. She was, in fact, rather used to it. It seemed that she broke the ice, so to speak and everybody followed. When class ended, the creatures didn't want to leave him. Harry looked up at the half-giant who just laughed. "Jus' bring'em back la'er. Aye?"

Sighing, he nodded and let them ride on him. Dodging everybody in the halls, he went to his dorms, suddenly rather tired. He was doubly glad that he was made Head Boy, so he had his own room. Thinking back, it was rather amusing when he got his badge and Hermione didn't get the Head Girl one. It seemed that Hannah Abbot was made Head Girl and she made a rather good one. He was rather happy for her. It was about time for Hufflepuff to get some recognition. Hermione was rather distraught. She had been vying for Head Girl since she heard of it. Sighing, he laid down on his bed, absentmindedly petting the Livies. They cooed in content, the younger one curled up on his stomach while the older one was tucked under his chin. He was glad that he didn't have any classes for the rest of the day, because he fell asleep.

The month flew by, faster than the students of the school could comprehend. The Livies ended up staying with Harry, not that Hagrid minded. He named them -the two tailed was named Abtu and the four tailed was named Anet- when they wouldn't leave.

Graduation came and went and Harry moved into his new house. The goblins did a great job on it. It was a three story mansion, rather small to some peoples standards, but it suited him. There was a large kitchen, due to the fact that he loved to cook, despite the fact that he had had to cook for the Dursleys' since he could reach the counter. The living room was open and airy, as was the kitchen and dining room area. There were five rooms on the second floor, one of which was the master bedroom, Harry's room. Most people would have thought that it was decorated in Gryffindor colors, but that wasn't the case. He chose blues, beige and silver. His bed, a king size canopy, was situated in the middle of the room, with the sheets and comforter done in different shades of blue and the curtains done in dark blue embroidered in silver. The furniture was mahogany and situated around the room. The room next to his was converted to an office and the one of the rooms across from his were also guest rooms. The last one was for Poppy, who would be staying with him for some of the pregnancy. He was going to let her decorate it how ever she wanted. The other would be converted into the nursery. Despite the fact that it was conceived through, well, not right means, he wasn't about to give it up. The other two rooms were done in neutral colors of earth tones.

On the third floor were three other rooms, along with a library, that took up the entire left side. There were large bay windows, allowing for sunlight to stream in, filling the room with natural light. Plush chairs, perfect for reading, were scattered around the room, along with desks and one rather large fireplace. The bookcases were filled with books on every subject. In the basement was a large potions lab, outfitted with the newest equipment and fully stocked with ingredients both common and rare.

Surrounding the house were acres of land, and set up near it was a large stable that would soon housing horses of the finest breed -both magical and mundane. He would need to hire some hands to help take care of them, either that or House-Elves that specialized in animal care.

Right now, Harry was in the kitchen, fixing something to eat. It was rather quiet in the house, by himself. Sighing, he went over to the table with his meal and sat down to eat. Poppy wouldn't be able to come over for another week, thanks to Dumbledore, Dobby and Winky -whom he bound to his family- unpacking and straightening things up. He was rather lonely, worse than the months when he couldn't touch people. He'd just have to deal for the time being.

The months passed and he was starting to show. Poppy stayed with him when she could, while the Livies never left his side for more than a minute. He worked with his horses everyday, learning as he went. His favorite, by far, was a black Arabian stallion that he got in a yearling auction. The original owners had wanted him to be a racer, but Harry felt that he would be better as a stud. Along with him were two other studs, ten mares and two geldings, which he used for riding. He had taken to riding as he had to flying, though, now that he was starting to show, Poppy made him keep to the ground, meaning he couldn't ride until the baby was born.

That didn't keep him from taking care of his horses. The house elves he bonded with were doing a good job at taking care of the animals, but he still liked to take time to groom them.

Time flew for him- too fast it seemed. Poppy was still making sure that everything was going well, doing monthly exams for him. She told him that everybody was looking for him, wondering where he went. Ron and Hermione had gotten married, so he missed their wedding and now Hermione was pregnant with their first child. Ron was ecstatic about having a child, as was Hermione. They were both working at Hogwarts, Ron the DADA professor and Hermione as the Muggle studies professor. Poppy even informed him that Malfoy had taken over as the Potions professor, not that he really wanted to know. The blonde was engaged to be married to Pansy, just like their parents wanted.

Harry just shook his head when she told him this and said, "Not my problem."

"But Harry, unintentional or not, that man is the father of you child. He has a right to know that he's going to have one."

"No, he doesn't. We hate each other, remember. And I have no doubt in my mind, that if he found out about this, he would take it away. I am not going to let that happen to my baby."

Poppy sighed, "Alright. I know I'm not going to talk you into it. Now, take off your shirt."

He did as he was told and she started her exam. Above his stomach, an image of the baby appeared. Harry stared in awe. No matter how many times he saw it, he couldn't believe that there was life growing inside of him. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Harry nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the being growing inside of him. Poppy took a closer look and smiled, "A boy."

Harry grinned and the image disappeared. He sat up and put his shirt back on. Leaning over, he hugged the matron, "Thank you."

She just patted his head and went back to the floo, heading back to the school. Harry sighed and went into his kitchen, wanting to do something with his hands. He pulled out some baking ingredients and set out to make something so satisfy his sweet tooth.

On New Year's Eve, Harry's water broke. He and Poppy were celebrating when it happened. The baby was delivered a few hours later, healthy. Harry sat there, cradling the infant in his arms, staring at him in wonder. He had tufts of black hair threaded with silvery blonde, though his eyes were still the blue that all newborns had. Poppy left them alone, for some quiet time. Harry cuddled his son gently, cooing at him. The infant yawned and closed his eyes, going to sleep. Harry seemed to be in agreement and went to sleep also.

--

Please review, it makes me sad when people don't.


End file.
